Another Testament
by Alone Soldier
Summary: Existe un rumor acerca de una persona que nunca existio. Existen preguntas cuyas respuestas no son aceptadas por la ciencia. El mundo que un grupo de estudiantes ha conocido esta a punto de expandirse mas alla de todos sus limites.


**Capitulo 1**

 **EL secreto que dejo de ser un misterio**

* * *

En el interior de un edifico sin ventanas ubicado al sur del distrito 7. Varias pantallas mostraban las imagines emitidas por una cámara de seguridad. De hecho, esa era la única unidad de vigilancia que milagrosamente, había logreado sobrevivir a la destrucción del sitio donde antes estuvieron ubicados más de estos aparatos. La imagen mostraba varios oficiales de Anti-Skill recibiendo los primeros auxilios; la cámara hizo un movimiento y ahora podía verse el lugar que apenas unos minutos atrás se había convertido literalmente en un campo de batalla.

Una lucha entre los agentes de Anti-Skill que en ese momento estaban atendiendo sus heridas y, Kiyama Harumi, una investigadora cuya especialidad era la neurofisiología. Pero fue su enfrentamiento con el tercer nivel 5 de Ciudad Academia, Misaka Mikoto lo que verdaderamente convirtió el lugar en una zona de desastre.

Aliester Crowley veía la pantalla frente al el detenidamente. A pesar de los numerosos daños materiales, la aplicación desarrollada por Kiyama Harumi había producido excelentes resultados. Aunque, si bien era cierto que el level upper requeria de algunos ajustes, el simple hecho de que Harumi se haya convertido en el primer Dual Skill (al menos el primero en ser creado artificialmente) fue un bono extra que no estaba contemplado en los planes del superintendente de Ciudad Academia. Sin duda alguna, el trabajo de Kiyama Harumi representaba un gran aporte al mundo científico dirigido por Aliester. Sin embargo, el propio Crowley sabía que esta pequeña inclinación en la balanza de poder podría ocasionar consecuencias no tan positivas. Nuevos enemigos, y ataques por parte de aquellos que consideraban a los espers como una blasfemia hacia Dios. Como sea, nada de eso importaba. Aliester ya idearía alguna estrategia para lidiar con cualquier amenaza que pudiese presentarse. De momento, la prioridad era confiscar todo lo relacionado con el level upper, en especial la tarjeta sim que contenía el programa para desinstalarlo. Oh, y desde luego, manipular a todos los medios para ocultar que toda Ciudad Academia estuvo a punto de ser borrada del mapa por una explosión nuclear provocada nada menos que por monstruo con forma de feto, creado por la combinación de los campos AIM de 10,000 espers.

Si todo marchaba sobre ruedas entonces... ¿Por qué no se veía ni un atisbo de alegría en el rostro de Aliester?

Quizás ni el propio Crowley estaba seguro del motivo de su preocupación. Era como si algo, un extraño presentimiento le estuviera impidiendo saborear el reciente éxito obtenido.

Movido por esa misma inquietud. Aliester dio un comando de voz y un instante después, varias pantallas tridimensionales comenzaron a mostrar a cada uno de los usuarios del level upper. Todos ellos eran estudiantes que iban desde primaria hasta preparatoria. Todos ellos habían caído en estado de coma debido a que Kiyama Harumi planeaba usar la capacidad de cálculo de sus cerebros para crear una red AIM capaz de realizar cálculos tan complejos que ningún otro mainframe podría hacer. Ninguno excepto el Tree Diagram.

Eventualmente; luego de que la red fuera desinstalada, cada estudiante había comenzado a despertar.

Todos. Menos una cierta chica de escuela media.

Un simple nivel 0.

De todos los peones que Aliester poseía, un nivel 0 era el equivalente a nada.

Objetos casi inútiles sin ninguna importancia real.

No sintiéndose conforme aun, Aliester reviso el expediente de aquella chica en busca de algo. Cualquier casa que justificara su inquietud. Si bien es cierto que el banco de datos almacenaba toda la información de cada uno de los residentes de Ciudad Academia, eso no significaba que dicho archivo era suficiente para definir el valor de cada persona. Y esto se debía a que en algunos casos, la información era alterada por la mesa de directores o por el propio superintendente (Aliester) debido a que el valor de la información era demasiado elevado como para ser revelado. Un claro ejemplo de esto era un cierto chico de cabello de punta que podía cancelar cualquier tipo de habilidad con su mano derecha. Y otros estudiantes igualmente clasificados como simples nivel 0. En cambio, el archivo de esta chica no había sido alterado, ni clasificado como secreto.

Para alguien como Aliester, esta chica era la definición de las palabras común y corriente. Para comenzar sus calificaciones eran regulares, de hecho, sus notas casi estaban por debajo del promedio aceptable. Lo mismo era en todas las áreas. En resumen, ella no poseía ninguna cualidad en especial. Es más; según el último escaneo de sistema mostro que, incluso si ella lograba desarrollar alguna habilidad, sus limitaciones para realizar ecuaciones complejas le impediría llegar más lejos que el nivel 1. Dicho de una manera simple y resumida, ella jamás llegaría a sobresalir en nada.

Aun así, Aliester Crowley continúo sintiendo aquel extraño presentimiento, y hasta no estar seguro del por qué. El mantendría un ojo sobre esa chica.

* * *

Empleando un par de binoculares de uso militar; una chica de cabello largo color negro, observaba desde varios metros de distancia a los últimos elementos de Anti-Skill abandonar el perímetro.

Ella frunció el ceño con disgusto.

La chica que vestía pantalones vaqueros hasta las rodillas y una blusa color lila; apoyó su barbilla sobre el barandal del puente donde se encontraba "Parece que todo ha terminado" dijo con desanimo. Sin que nadie se percatara de su presencia, ella había presenciado la pelea entre Kiyama Harumi y la numero tres, hasta la destrucción de aquella extraña criatura a manos del Railgun.

La expresión en el rostro de la chica, casi podría decir que estaba decepcionada que la batalla hubiese acabado "En serio, odio cuando Hitomi tiene razón" mascullo la chica que parecía rondar alrededor de los trece años "Personalmente hubiera preferido un final un tanto más dramático que este" termino con un tono de aburrimiento.

Su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar es ese momento. Shihaya Tsugumi suspiro. Si había algo que la chica de primer año de escuela media detestaba más que las casi siempre acertadas predicciones de su compañera de clase, eso era el simple hecho de tener que utilizar un móvil corriente en lugar de su dispositivo de acceso.

Tsugumi saco el teléfono color gris de uno de sus bolsillos traseros.

"¿Qué sucedió exactamente?" pregunto una voz al otro lado de la línea.

"Fue tal y como lo suponíamos, el administrador de la red es capaz de manejar los datos de cada nodo aunque seré completamente honesta contigo, esperaba que un Dual Skill con acceso a tantos poderes fuera capaz de vencer a un nivel 5, vaya decepción" respondió Tsugumi.

"No se trata solamente de poder duplicar los cálculos" comenzó a explicar la persona al otro lado de la línea "Se necesita entrenamiento adecuado para expandir una realidad personal de un esper"

Tsugumi comenzó a alejarse de aquel lugar, no tenía ningún sentido permanecer allí si la diversión se había acabado ya. "Supongo que la única excepción a la regla somos nosotros y los Gemstone, Um, por cierto, por más que lo pienso no puedo ni imaginar cuales fueron las razones que impulsaron a esa profesora con complejo de nudista a crear el level upper, ella no parece ser del tipo científico loco y sin escrúpulos como Gensei o cualquier otro Kihara"

"Tal vez sea así; aunque el experimento de Kiyama Harumi parece ser r una simple pieza de algo más grande, dudo mucho que Aliester tuviera que ver algo, al menos no es su estilo hacer las cosas de esa manera"

"¿En serio crees eso?" Tsugumi pregunto dudosamente. Ella tenía algo de conocimiento acerca de Aliester y de las organizaciones clandestinas que el manipulaba desde las sombras. Pero la verdad era que desconocía todo aquello que estuviera fuera de los conceptos científicos que había aprendido desde que llegó a Ciudad Academia.

"Si tomas en cuenta lo que significaría que un simple humano pudiera al accesar System, entonces puedes suponer que llegar a él usando únicamente los medios del lado de la ciencia es algo prácticamente imposible"

Tsugumi dejo de caminar al escuchar eso último. Si la ciencia no era suficiente para que un humano pudiera alcanzar la voluntad de los cielos entonces… ¿Qué más se necesitaba? ¿Acaso existía algo más allá de los muros de Ciudad Academia que pudiera anexarse para completar la Ecuación de Dios? Y más importante que eso. ¿Cómo es que un simple nivel 0 sabia tanto acerca de un mundo completamente desconocido? "Tú y yo tendremos una larga conversación" Tsugumi murmuro antes de colgar.

* * *

Shirai kuroko se despertó en medio de la noche. Había recibido un correo electrónico que la hizo movilizarse a un cierto parque en distrito 7. Hacía varias horas que había comenzado el toque de queda en su dormitorio, y no hacía falta decir qué clase de castigo recibiría ella si era descubierta por la administradora. Shirai movió su cabeza de un lado a otro intentando alejar esos desagradables pensamientos de su mente.

La noche era algo fría a pesar de estar en pleno verano.

La chica con uniforme de Tokiwadai miro a todos lados. No había nadie en los alrededores. Shirai había salido tan apresuradamente de su dormitorio que no tuvo tiempo de atarse el cabello como suele hacerlo, mucho menos tomar un abrigo "Si ese delincuente me tomo el pelo juro que voy clavarlo contra la pared como el insecto que es" murmuro.

"Dudo mucho que puedas hacer eso teniendo en cuenta nuestra pelea anterior"

Parado sobre una máquina expendedora. Se encontraba la figura de un chico de primer año de escuela media. Como de costumbre, tenía ambas manos metidas en los bolsillos de su sudadera azul de mangas blancas.

No importaba si ambos eran miembros del Judgment, o si él era un buen amigo de Uiharu. La presencia de ese chico no le era nada agradable a Shirai "Más te vale que sea importante, tu mensaje decía que tienes información acerca del level upper"

"No exactamente" murmuro ese chico cuyo rostro estaba un tanto pálido "Realmente no se de cuánto tiempo dispongo así que trataré de explicártelo de una forma que puedas comprenderlo, no debería ser algo tan difícil, supongo"

Sin bajarse del respaldar de la banca donde estaba parada, Shirai Kuroko cruzo los brazos delante de su pecho plano. "Habla de una vez"

Ambos saltaron hacia el suelo al mismo tiempo.

El chico que fue asignado temporalmente a la rama 77 del Judgment junto con Shihaya Tsugumi cerro sus ojos "Imagine Breaker, ¿sabes que poder es ese?" Cero levanto la vista por un momento hacia el cielo nocturno "es algo que no puede ser creado como el resto de los poderes esper. tampoco destruido ya que originalmente no formaba parte de este plano o más bien del mundo que crees conocer y que no es más que una vana ilusión. Shirai Kuroko-san"

¿Acaso era su imaginación o realmente Cero la había llamado por su nombre completo? Y además de eso… ¿Había usado un honorifico? Más que sorprendida Shirai se sintió ofendida

"¡¿Acaso te estas burlado de mí?! Pregunto con indignación Shirai.

Sin prestarle ninguna atención a los gritos de Shirai, Cero le dio la espalda y se acercó a la máquina expendedora "Una ciudad rodeada por enormes muros y que somete a al 80% de residentes a toda clase de experimentos para desarrollar habilidades sobre humanas que solamente serían posibles en algún manga o película de ciencia ficción, si puedes creer eso entonces también puedes creer mis palabras"

Shirai soltó un largo suspiro. Estaba cansada y quería regresar a la comodidad de su dormitorio lo antes posible; así que lo mejor sería dejarlo hablar para terminar esa charla sin sentido "Por favor continua"

Cero metió un par de monedas de 100 yenes en la máquina. Presionó un botón varias veces y un instante después tomo la lata de cocoa caliente que había arrojado el dispensador de la averiada máquina "Dime. ¿crees en Dios, crees en su existencia?"

La frustración de Shirai Kuroko continuo en acenso como un cohete disparado hacia el espacio exterior "¿Ahora vas a decirme que eres la clase de persona que cree en ese tipo de cosas? Sabía que eras alguien jodidamente arrogante, pero siendo sincera nunca imaginé que la religiosidad también formaba parte de tu retorcida personalidad"

Cero miro la lata de cocoa caliente por un momento. Pensó en beberla pero no lo hizo. Sabía que el preservante que contenía lo haría vomitarla. Así que en lugar de eso, se la lanzo a la chica que no había tenido tiempo de atarse su cabello en dos coletas como suele hacerlo. Cero volvió a levantar su vista al cielo "Este mundo y todo lo que existe fue creado por ese ser Omnipotente, incluso los padres de la ciencia en la antigüedad como Copérnico y Newton o si lo prefieres el propio Einstein aceptaron ese hecho. Aun siendo hombres cuya unica religion era la ciencia; ellos mismos no fueron capaces de dar respuesta a varias interrogantes usando ecuaciones, aun así, concordaron en que cosas como la materia y el big bang no pudieron originarse por sí mismos.

"Desde luego" Shirai acepto dado que se trataba de algo científico "Todo tiene un punto de origen, incluso alguien como yo puedo decir que el mundo está lleno de misterios. Además, si lo piensas bien milenios antes de que nacieran las primeras civilizaciones, las religiones y Dios siempre han sido empleados para explicar aquello que va más allá del entendimiento humano, aunque no veo que conexión haya entre ese tal Imagine Breaker y la creencia de Dios para explicar el origen de todo el universo"

La conversación entre ambos comenzaba asemejarse a una clase de nivel avanzado, y en vista que Shirai Kuroko ahora le estaba prestando toda su atención. Cero podía continuar hablando con más libertad ahora "Antes de continuar te diré que has superado mis expectativas, no cabe duda que eres la persona adecuada para continuar con esta larga cruzada" el tono en la voz de cero se volvió más sereno "El imagine Breaker no solo es un poder que niega otras habilidades, también es un medio o mejor dicho un fragmento de algo; una parte de una ecuación absoluta. La Ecuación de Dios"

"¿La Ecuación de Dios? ¿Hablas del System?"

"No exactamente" Cero respondió con tranquilidad "Varios años antes de que Ciudad Academia existiera, un joven investigador creo la palabra System para designar aquello que supera la compresión del razonamiento humano. Sin embargo, concepto que el creo es imperfecto dado que solo contempla medios científicos, dejando por fuera elementos como la magia y el Imagine Breaker cuyo propósito final aún sigue siendo incierto"

Entender la ecuación de Dios es pensar como Dios, y pensar como Dios es ser igual a Dios.

El corazón de Shirai comenzó a latir aceleradamente. Algo como la verdad universal eral demasiado, incluso para ella. Sus ojos se centraron en los de Cero. La mirada de aquel chico estaba llena de convicción al igual que sus palabras, pero había algo más ahí. Algo que convirtió la existencia de ella en algo pequeño e insignificante "La Ecuación exististe, ¿verdad?" Shirai pregunto con voz temblorosa.

Cero asintió. "Existe. Y necesito que la encuentres"

Shirai no podía creerlo o más bien no creía creerlo. Sin que ella se percatara, apretó con fuerza la lata de cocoa caliente en sus manos "Tu… ¿Quién eres realmente?"

Cero bajo su mirada hacia el suelo "Alguien que perdió a todos sus amigos" volvió a levantar su mirada hacia Shirai mientras caminaba hacia ella "Lo siento, nunca fue mi intención poner esta enorme carga en los hombros de alguien más. Al final lo único que hice fue arrastrar a todos los que me importaban a un interminable circulo de desgracia y dolor"

Los labios de Shirai se abrieron, pero, las palabras nunca salieron de su boca.

Lentamente Cero coloco su dedo índice y el medio en la frente de Shirai. La distancia entre ellos era tan corta que uno podía sentir el aliento del otro "Por favor, encuentra los fragmentos de la ecuación y dale un final feliz a esta historia. Por favor, salva el mundo, Shirai-san"

Lo último que Shirai Kuroko vio fue una sonrisa melancólica en los labios de un chico de escuela media que ella había odiado desde el primer día que lo conoció.

* * *

 **¿Les gusto? Espero que si. Hace dias que tuve la idea de escribir este fic pero no me atrevia a publicarlo. De ante mano aclaro que Touma no es el heroe de esta historia (con esto no digo que no vaya aparecer mas adelante) pero en cambio les garantizo que habran muchas sorpresas que esoty seguron van a ser de su agrado. a Dios y gracias a todos por leer**


End file.
